


camp

by frausorge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-27
Updated: 2005-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: Harry was nearly sleeping when something rustled on the far side of the campfire.





	camp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cjmarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/gifts).



> Comment ficlet for CJ Marlowe.
> 
>  _Disclaimers:_ Everyone here belongs to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 24, 2017.

Harry was nearly sleeping when something rustled on the far side of the campfire. " _Lumos_ ," he hissed, almost before his wand was aimed, and the thin beam of light fell straight onto Ron's forearm tensed against his paler belly. Ron's eyes froze, startled and sulky. Then he lifted his chin, and his arm started moving again. Harry swallowed hard and moved the wand to his left hand. His right snaked slowly down. Ron's wrist kept flexing just where it disappeared under the blanket. Harry kept time with it, skin on hot skin. At last Ron threw his head back and let his mouth fall soundlessly open. Harry pressed the knuckles of his left hand between his teeth, the wand's light swinging drunkenly over the campsite. Hermione never opened her eyes. 


End file.
